Nobunaga Oda
All of Japan will belong to me even I have to destroy it all just to make it mine....I bet all of Chaos on it! Nobunaga Oda is the alternate universe counterpart of the Nobunaga from Japan and can be considered all other Nobunaga's alternate counterpart. She sought out the red samurai armor so she could conquer all of Japan but was used by Ieyasu to get it. She reigns from the Sengoku Otome Universe. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is far more evil and is also a wife of the Demon King Terrantos and she seeks to conquer the entire omniverse in his name no matter what it takes. She will even enslave her own people to do so and even threatened her retainer Mitsuhide if she got in her way she would kill her. Appearance Personality not much is shown of her personality in her series as she is shown to be the opposite of 3 of the Oda Nobunagas as she seen to be kind to her people and cares for her subordinates like Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi but she is easily angered showed when she is impatient on certain matters but she also does not tolerate when someone disobeys her orders like Mitsuhide did when she was going to secretly steal the red armor from Kenshin and SHingen under Nobunaga's nose whcih earn her a minor punishment. She also only believes in fighting like a warrior and not using villainous tactics like pretending to be an ally to Kenshin or Shingen only to steal thier armor than the other's armor. Nobunaga is also Clueless about technology such as Cellphones as she was going to destroy a cellphone upon seeing it when Hideyoshi showed it to her and she still does not understand why Hideyoshi thinks a cellphone is part of her life. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She shows more of her Tyranny personality. Like Most other Nobunagas, she is Cold as she shows hardly any sympathy or pity for what she does she does not care how many people she has to hurt to get what she wants and she is cruel as well showing no mercy or remorse for the people she kills as she will kill them without hesitation in the most agonizing way but she also knows how to be cruel by using words and not just her blade as she onced said to a farmer in his village that he was nothing but a spec and had no purpose other than to die in a corner. She is shown to be Indifferent as she is shown to have no concern or rather interest in her enemies beliefs or life stories for why they are fighting in this war as she views all her enemies as nothing but pawns in this game as views the entire war as a game of chess only for the King to Win, referring to Terrantos as the King and herself and his Harem as the Queens. She is also unlike the other Oda Nobunagas, she comes from a Pararel universe where only females live where no males are residences at all. She enjoys the suffering of the innocent and she cares very little about thier opinions of her methods. She is also quite Bold declaring that she is destined to rule part of Heaven, Land, and Hell's Design (even if Her Husband is the ruler of Hell) but she sees any resistance to her or Terrantos's conquests as useless pursuits as she knows most of her enmies or the peasants have no chance of beating her because of how weak and usless they are. She aims to continuously Shock people with her campaigns of Conquest as she took control of her entire Dimension and had everyone made into slaves minus her followers but she is also easily annoyed with Mitsuhide (due to Mitsuhide being lesbian) as she has repeatdly state she loves Terrantos and is not lesbian but after many annoyances Nobunaga uses dark magic to turn Mitsuhide straight to get rid of a headache as well. Nobunaga adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others thier desires and a way for her to grant them similar to how one would sell thier soul to the Devil. She is an Ingenious individual with sadistic traits, she presents poetic barbs from her opponents in a quizzical and superior matter also questioning them (friend, family, or foe) wanting answers usually immediatly if not she would hit the one who did not answer (usually an enemy or peasant) with her Blade of Cruelty. she also enjoys the prospect of facing death, believing that all battles should be fought to conquer one's fear of dying. Like Soifon, Seras Victoria, Medusa Gorgon, Lucy, Hagoromo Gitsune, Alphard Alshua, Riza Hawkeye, Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, and Wang Yuanji, Nobunaga is a devoted wife as she cares deeply for Terrantos caring for him when he is sick or in pain (like the other wives do) or when he needs help with strategies against his enemies she along with his other Wives but he is also the 1st man she ever met so she has a deep love for him even though the others may have more love for him than she does. She sees all of her Husband's enemies as pawns in war and will cut them down without mercy and if they get in her way of conquering the Omniverse for Terrantos and her newfound family (her children, step-children, Her Sisters-in-laws/Co-Wives of Terrantos) but Nobunaga also seems to view the entire omniverse and its residents with an exception of her family and Shadowblood as playthings like toys in a toybox and will conquer all the worlds with an iron fist for her Lover using dark and demonic powers in doing so as she will burn down entire villages, poisoning the water supply of the peasants without any concern at all, and or casting Tsunami upon an entire land without any regard for the innocent's lives. She of course is also Arrogant as she believes she and Shadowblood and of course her husband will reign in the end without fail believing that its impossible for them to lose making her believe and her minons that she is invincibile but there are times when she knows she can't win so she usually withdraws or comes up with a plan to deal with her foe while she is also intelligent and Manipulative able to trick her enemy into doing what she wants such as going to a lair where she usually has put an ambush before hand hoping to lead them to thier deaths. She is polite when referring to her enemies but at the same time is quick to call them insects or worms. She is a misanthrope, harboring a hatred of humanity (specifically in Japan in her world), declaring humanity to have a flawed sense of justice and having forsaken love (Despite her having love for a Demon), and being inherently violent. She views herself as the only one capable of making Terrantos ruler of the entire Omniverse, as evidenced by her first lines upon returning from Hell, telling Hideyoshi the world can only have one Dark Emperor. In the Sequel, Nobunaga's personality is expanded on. She is always calm and never loses control of her emotions (though she still does lose her temper on occasion), because she believes her plan will succeed without fail such as when she tears a ripple in the space time continum to summon more power in the world. Her intelligence is demonstrated when she formulates the plan to kill God for good and end the war in Terrantos's favor using the Objects pf Power. Nobunaga holds disgust for nihilistic viewpoints, as evidenced by her reaction when Kotaro compares her with Emperor Mateus, and her pre-battle linee with Mateus in the first series implies she disapproves of Mateus, as she threatens to give him "a taste of True Power." Nobunaga cares for Terrantos deeply enough she would sacrifice her life for him. She seems to love him more than life itself and the world. It is unknown how long she's known him but its speculated by Many Soldiers of Shadowblood, she's known him longer than even Soifon but this is later prove incorrect as Soifon states Nobunaga just acts like she known Terrantos longer only because he is the 1st man she has met. Nobunaga seems to understand Terrantos as much as Soifon does, while she is cruel has never displayed it towards Terrantos, which may be another sign of her love for him. Nobunaga is also the only women in Shadowblood who does not have any narcissim traits not beliving herself more beautiful than someone else and does not shown any physical signs of Sadism, but she does seem to enjoy destruction and Death as evidenced when she destroyed an entire empire for fun. Plot Beyond Light and Darkness History Maidens of Destruction Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Sengoku Otome